Goodbye
by Ayahina
Summary: Zhu Ran ingin Lu Xun selalu berada di sampingnya dan Zhu Ran ingin selalu bisa mendampingi Lu Xun. Namun, itu semua hanya mimpi belaka nan menyakitkan, kecuali... ia bisa merelakan. Zhu Ran x Lu Xun. RnR?


Kau pergi begitu saja.

.

Sakit rasanya.

.

Memang, aku berjanji akan selalu menemuimu.

.

Tapi, ada kalanya juga aku harus pergi.

.

Jadi, aku akan mengatakan...

.

 _Goodbye._

* * *

 **Goodbye**

 **Oleh IceSaber**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance dan Tragedy  
**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI tapi Zhu Ran punya saya *dihajar KOEI***

 **Pairing: Zhu Ran x Lu Xun**

 **Warnings: Shounen-ai atau boy's love, tidak tersentuh, adegan (gagal) romantis  
**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy~**

* * *

 **16 Februari  
**

Burung gereja mengepakkan sayapnya bersamaan dengan mengatupnya kelopak mata Zhu Ran. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka perlahan, mengeluarkan desahan berat. Kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut di depan dada, berharap dalam sunyi. Rambut landak berkilaunya sedikit goyah diterpa angin sore. Cahaya mentari terpantul oleh _fire clip_ yang menumpang di daun telinga. Sebuah cairan bening menyeruak, terisak sambil menahan diri untuk tidak meraung. Kakinya masih berdiri tegak walau mulai bergetar akibat ingatan masa lampau. Kepingan kenangan muncul di pikiran dan ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Lu Xun..."

Sebuah nama yang tidak bisa dihapuskan dengan mudah. Sebuah nama yang sering ia sebut dengan nada gembira. Pemilik nama itu terus membekas dalam ingatan. Seperti goresan tinta yang mustahil hilang oleh penghapus. Seperti coretan spidol permanen, butuh waktu lama untuk lenyap. Dan kapan... ia bisa melupakannya?

"Lu Xun..."

Napas Zhu Ran mulai tersengal, betapa mudah nama itu memicu air mata. Ia menyesal tidak membawa tisu di saat ini, memilih menyembunyikan air muka itu dibalik lengan, khas lelaki. Tapi ia tidak sanggup dan membiarkan kelenjar yang dihasilkan oleh produksi lakrimasi membasahi pipi. Mengalir tanpa hambatan dan bertemu di ujung dagu, menetes menyentuh tanah kemudian terserap ke dalam. Mata obsidian itu mengerjap, merah warnanya.

"Lu Xun..."

Entah sudah berapa kali nama itu disebut, Zhu Ran mulai lemah penyangganya. Terduduk di atas tanah basah. Barusan hujan deras, tanah becek di mana-mana tapi ia tidak acuh dengan celana—terutama bagian pantat. Terasa basah dan lembek tapi apa pedulinya ia? Satu-satunya fokus otak Zhu Ran hanyalah... sebuah nisan di depan mata.

"Hei... ini ketiga kalinya aku datang dalam seminggu. Kau rindu padaku?"

Nisan adalah benda mati dan benda mati tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Yah... semuanya terasa membosankan, kau tahu. Kaku sekali."

Jawaban yang Zhu Ran terima adalah kicauan burung di pohon _peach_. Pohon itu berada di dekat makam Lu Xun, hanya beberapa langkah.

"Tahu tidak? Jiang Wei sudah menikah, namanya Xun Yu. Mengejutkan memang, kupikir ia hanya tertarik dengan buku Sejarah. Xun Yu tipe orang sabar, ia bahkan tidak marah ketika Jiang Wei bercerita tentang hak asasi manusia. Astaga, aku sangat bosan mendengarnya. Dan Xu Shu... ia sukses menjadi pengusaha meski melajang. Lain kali akan kucarikan cewek yang pas."

Sebuah senyum terulas, tampan sekali. Air mata mengering dan Zhu Ran mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas bergambar. "Lihat, aku sudah membuat _manga_ baru. Temanya tentang percintaan, sangat klise. Tapi ini spesial, asal kau tahu. Karena ini tentang kita berdua. Iya, kisah kita berdua. Menarik, kan?"

Beberapa pasang mata menonton _kesendirian_ Zhu Ran dari kejauhan, memberi tatapan aneh. Dahi mereka berkerut dan mulai bergosip, sungguh hafal kebiasaan itu. Zhu Ran tersenyum saja, sudah menjadi cemilan jika ia berkunjung menemui Lu Xun.

"Aku yakin... kau tentu masih ingat Mei Xiu, kan?" Mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menunjukkan sang objek sambil tersenyum. "Gadis manis kita sudah tumbuh, lho... ia sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar. Lebih percaya diri, teman-temannya bertambah. Sayang ada satu-dua suka usil. Yah, lucu sebenarnya melihat ia menangis di pelukanku. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan, pelukan terakhirmu?"

Desir angin terdengar di gendang telinga Zhu Ran. Matanya terkatup sesaat, mungkin menyiapkan silabel.

"Xunnie..."

Nama panggilan kesayangan Lu Xun, agak merinding ketika disebut.

"Hei, Xunnie... aku merindukanmu."

Bahu kaku Zhu Ran lemas seketika seolah-olah beban melebur bersamaan dengan kalimat manis tadi. Ia menarik napas panjang, menatap lurus nisan Lu Xun. "Aku kangen... aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

* * *

 **30 Januari  
**

Malam berawan tebal kali ini cukup dingin. Angin keluar masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka, lupa ditutup. Beberapa serangga malam masuk tapi langsung koid karena ruangan sudah disemprot Pape aroma jeruk purut. 'Satu kali semprot, bebas gendruwo sepuluh jam'. Kalau tidak salah begitu iklannya. Dan malam ini, Zhu Ran kembali dari _tour_ ke Osaka, Jepang. Memuaskan rasa rindu Lu Xun yang menunggunya selama seminggu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Lu Xun melepas jaket tebal yang melapisi tubuh kedinginan Zhu Ran. Lelaki itu berterima kasih lewat senyuman kecil.

 _"Well,_ sangat menyenangkan. Andai kau bisa melihat secara langsung kemegahan istana Osaka. Mengabadikan perjalanan kita berdua di sana, tentu asyik, kan?" Lu Xun mengangguk lalu mempersilakan Zhu Ran untuk duduk. Secangkir teh hangat dan biskuit cokelat menemani mereka di meja makan.

"Boleh kulihat foto-fotonya?"

"Tentu."

Sementara Zhu Ran nikmat menyeruput teh, mata Lu Xun berkeliaran melihat seluruh foto yang dibawa pulang kekasihnya itu. Awalnya hanya tatapan biasa tapi ia melotot begitu mendapati sebuah foto di mana Zhu Ran berpose berdua dengan Sun Shangxiang. Air saliva tertelan melihat tangan ramping gadis _tomboy_ itu merangkul bahu Zhu Ran, juga kepala mereka yang berdekatan. Terlihat sangat mesra, ya? Zhu Ran asyik mencomot biskuit, tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Lu Xun.

"Biskuitnya enak, masakanmu berkembang," puji Zhu Ran seraya mencelupkan biskuit ke dalam teh.

Tidak ada tanggapan padahal biasanya Lu Xun malu-malu menjawab.

"Hei, kenapa?" Dasar tidak peka, Zhu Ran menepuk pipi Lu Xun.

"Apa maksudmu ini?!" Seru Lu Xun menunjukkan foto 'berpaku' tadi.

Zhu Ran mencermati sebentar dan tergelak. "Astaga, Xunnie..." Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati kekasih yang tengah cemburu itu. "Kamu mana lupa dengan teman masa kecilmu, kan? Ayolah, kami hanya foto berdua. Apa salahnya?"

Dasar bodoh, Lu Xun malah makin terbakar hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di benak Zhu Ran. Ia tersenyum menggoda dan terkekeh lantaran Lu Xun menolak gesekan kulit mereka. "Xunnie~" Panggilnya mendekatkan kepala lalu berbisik. "Selamat malam, Sayang..." Menerima bisikan itu membuat Lu Xun bergetar. Seluruh bulu kuduk serempak berdiri dan ia mulai termakan godaan Zhu Ran. Namun rasa cemburu belum dapat ditaklukkan. Cukup sulit untuk lelaki berwajah unyu ini.

Tapi landak hitam ini juga tidak mau menyerah. Tangannya menyentuh dagu mulus Lu Xun, mengarahkan pandangan agar bersatu. Iris _hazel_ itu tetap tidak mau kompromi, menaruh fokus pada vas bunga, keras kepala nian anak ini. Merasa kekasihnya sedang marah, Zhu Ran memilih melancarkan serangan maut. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang tidak luluh oleh jurus ini.

"Zhu Ran..." Lu Xun enggan memanggil dengan panggilan khas, kentara api cemburu membakar seluruh jiwa raganya. "A-Apa, sih?!" Ia tersipu saat dahi Zhu Ran mendekat, ini tanda sesuatu. Gengsi, Lu Xun memberontak tapi kekuatannya kalah besar. Matanya terbelalak ketika bibir mereka bersatu dalam kecupan lembut.

"H-Hei!" Penyerangan Zhu Ran lengah dan Lu Xun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri. Mengepalkan tangan tanda tidak terima meski detak jantungnya kocar-kacir akibat ciuman singkat itu. Di depannya, sang kekasih tersenyum dan mendekat lagi. "Cukup!" Tapi Zhu Ran menolak untuk berhenti.

 _Cup!_

Kali ini, Lu Xun tidak mampu menghalau hasratnya. Ia jatuh dalam pertemuan antar bibir tersebut dan tangannya melemas di dalam genggaman Zhu Ran. Terbuai dalam kehangatan pelukan sang kekasih dan pandangannya menggelap sampai Zhu Ran menyudahi _simple kiss_ itu. Lu Xun membiarkan Zhu Ran memeluknya sampai ia lelah berdiri. Tuh kan, jurus ini memang punya khasiat tersendiri. Wajib dicoba—bagi yang punya pasangan, tentu saja.

"Nah, mau makan apa?" Mereka duduk di atas sofa menonton film yang tayang.

"Hm... aku mau pizza."

"... kenapa pizza?"

"Hei, aku sudah sebulan tidak makan itu,"

"... iya, deh," diraihnya ponsel dan meminta layanan antar.

Film yang mereka tonton ber _genre romance._ Pas sekali, ya? _Scene_ bagian awal, terlihat seorang pria memandang sayu makam wanita yang ia cintai. Dapat ditebak, pria itu menangis kencang dan menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Zhu Ran berbaik hati menyeka air mata Lu Xun, sensitif memang.

Setelah pesanan datang, Lu Xun dengan romantis menyuapi Zhu Ran termasuk membersihkan noda saus di pipi dengan jilatan lidah. Mendapati kelakuan Lu Xun membuat Zhu Ran tertawa dan mengelus pipi lawannya dengan satu jari hingga mencapai dagu. Kepala Lu Xun sedikit miring, heran. Ia mengira juga ada saos yang merusak wajah unyu dia tapi ternyata Zhu Ran belum puas akan ciuman tadi. Badan Zhu Ran terlalu condong mengakibatkan Lu Xun jatuh ke sofa dengan keadaan tertindih.

Suasana tidak ramai, hanya suara dari televisi yang menyertai keintiman mereka berdua. Nyanyian serangga malam kalah oleh ledakan tawa Lu Xun akibat diserang tangan usil. Tawa kegelian Lu Xun memicu semangat Zhu Ran, dan tanpa rasa bersalah menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang orang yang ia bawahi. Sesuai dugaan, Lu Xun menjerit geli hanya saja ia malah membanting Zhu Ran ke lantai.

"Ouch... itu sakit," ia meringis, tidak menyangka cowok manis ini memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi. Lumayan untuk adu sumo, bahkan?

"Habis, salah sendiri," memalingkan muka, tidak ingin disalahkan.

Tidak marah, malah menarik bibir ke atas. "Habis... unyu, sih," meski tidak tembem, rasanya menyenangkan bisa menarik pipi Lu Xun. Sampai melar kalau bisa.

"Berisik!"

"Haha," Zhu Ran bodoh amat melihat Lu Xun menolak menyatukan mata, mana pipinya bersemi. Terlalu menggoda, ia menarik sang kekasih menuju dekapan sang raja api kemudian mendaratkan kecupan penuh sayang di dahi Lu Xun. Seperti lagu Nina Bobo, perlahan kelopak mata Lu Xun menurun seolah ditarik gravitasi. Tertidur dalam pangkuan Zhu Ran yang masih melek menonton televisi.

"Dasar manja..."

Selimut tebal menutupi pelukan kaya perlindungan itu agar terasa hangat karena terlalu malas untuk beranjak menutup jendela. Biarlah nyamuk masuk, toh, akan mati jika berani menyedot darah satu tetes. Cahaya dari televisi lenyap memberikan kesan remang-remang nan romantis untuk pasangan baru ini.

* * *

 **31 Januari**

Sudah dini hari, dewi malam masih menyebarkan sinar sejuk tanpa gangguan. Ratusan bintang menyertai misi ini, memberikan langit malam yang indah. Seluruh pasang mata melewatkan pemandangan menakjubkan ini, kecuali satu orang. Zhu Ran memangku wajah dengan mangkuk tangan, tidak sadar sudah melamun nyaris lima belas menit di bingkai jendela. Ketika bangun, ia menerima pelukan mesra dari Lu Xun, sungguh manis jika dilihat. Tidak ingin membangunkan, secara perlahan ia keluar dari lingkaran tangan itu dan pergi menemui rembulan. Ia sudah tidur berjam-jam di pesawat jadi sulit untuk memejamkan mata sekarang. Juga apa salahnya sekadar bertegur sapa dengan ciptaan Tuhan satu ini?

"... itu Mei Xiu?" matanya memicing, berupaya mendapatkan fokus tinggi. Di sana, seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun sedang mengangkat kepala seraya makan cokelat batang. Imut diperhatikan apalagi wajah polos yang selalu penasaran itu memandang ke atas sana dengan seksama. Cocok untuk dijadikan objek pengabadian.

Zhu Ran tahu, anak kecil bersurai pirang keemasan itu sukar menahan diri untuk memperhatikan angkasa—kapan pun. Dan ketika matahari tutup tugas adalah waktu favorit meski cukup susah mengendap keluar dari kamar tanpa ketahuan. Kepala batu, memang.

Lapar. Alarm di perutnya berbunyi keras, memberi kode perlu diisi. Ini tanggal muda tetapi bahan makanan belum ditambah rupanya. Mungkin Lu Xun terlalu sibuk untuk pergi belanja bulanan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa bungkus mie instan. Tanpa keluhan, ia memasak dan makan di depan jendela. Kali ini Mei Xiu tidak ada, mungkin sudah mengantuk atau ketahuan.

"Hei... enak banget makan sendiri."

Bahu Zhu Ran terangkat, terkejut karena Lu Xun berdiri di balik punggung dengan kombinasi wajah lapar dan kesal.

"Kalau mau, sinilah."

Sambil menggenggam erat selimut, Lu Xun duduk dipangku dan gantian disuapi. Walau jatah berkurang, makan bersama orang yang dicintai mampu memadamkan rasa lapar. Atau karena ia lahap dengan perlahan? Entahlah, yang pasti mereka mulai asyik pamer kemesraan di hadapan bintang malam. Cemburu? Mungkin ada satu-dua manusia jika nekad mengintip. Wajar saja, mereka pasangan baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Tidak usah heran atau jijik jika sedikit-sedikit mesra.

"Hei, Rannie... selama di Osaka, apa kau rindu padaku?" Tanya Lu Xun seraya merekatkan genggaman jari. Badan mereka tidak berjarak, tidak memberi sedikit pun udara. Lengket seolah-olah diberi lem perekat tikus.

"..."

"Oi, dengar tidak?" Diberi kacang itu tidak enak kecuali kacang rebus atau kacang atom. Kesukaan Lu Xun, sih.

"Zzzzzz..."

"Jahat..." Alih-alih menjauh menuju sofa, ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di dada Zhu Ran bagaikan dada bidang itu bantal empuk. Buat Lu Xun, terasa sangat nyaman apalagi ditambah memandangi wajah terlelap sang raja api tanpa harus bertemu kontak mata. Malu, mana kuat.

Lu Xun meraih tangan kanan suaminya yang bergelayutan di udara, saling mengaitkan erat seakan-akan tidak ingin dilepaskan. Hangat, entah dari sananya memang hangat atau efek terlalu menyukai api. Sebenarnya, jika ada dua _pyromaniac_ bersatu, itu cukup untuk mencairkan kutub utara dan selatan sehingga dunia tenggelam menjadi milik mereka berdua. Terkesan sadis, tapi romantis.

Kelamaan, Lu Xun jatuh tidur tanpa membiarkan satu jari Zhu Ran kabur. Pemandangan menyilaukan mata ini terlalu horror untuk kaum jomblo.

Sunyi. Pukul tiga dini hari, beberapa ibu-ibu pergi dari mimpi untuk bekerja di dapur. Sebagai pedagang mereka selalu bangun awal demi menyambung hidup. Istri berbakti, patut dihormati. Salah satu bagian pekerjaan mereka adalah 'berduaan' dengan kompor. Ini tidak romantis sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun masih tertidur sambil saling memeluk. Cukup, kaum jomblo diharap menutup mata segera mungkin.

* * *

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Dari luar terdengar sahutan bernada panik dan derap langkah kaki terburu-buru. Asap hitam mengusik tidur Zhu Ran, menyadarkan akan bahaya yang mengancam. Setelah membangunkan Lu Xun, mereka keluar dari rumah hanya dengan pakaian menempel di badan. Tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan harta benda, malah nyawa menjadi taruhan. Setelah mereka bersatu dengan para tetangga, diketahui lidah api melahap sebuah rumah di seberang.

"Zhu Ran..." Lu Xun menatap ngeri. Pemilik mata obsidian itu segera memanggil bala bantuan. Bersama para warga, saling membantu memadamkan api.

Lu Xun mencoba untuk tidak gentar, memantapkan kaki dan menyalakan keran agar air tersemprot dari selang. Sepertinya kehendak berkata lain, angin menyerbu. Seolah-olah mereka bekerja sama, api membesar dan setengah rumah sudah kalah dimakan.

Ketika para wanita dan anak-anak sudah dievakuasikan, seorang pria keluar membawa wanita kepala dua di punggungnya. Tubuh mereka kotor menghitam dan terbatuk hebat. Begitu wanita itu tersadar, matanya terbuka lebar. Ia teringat sesuatu... sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Mei Xiu! Mana anakku?!" Indra penglihatannya berkeliaran ganas, mencari anak kandung semata wayangnya.

"Apa Mei Xiu masih di dalam?" Tanya Lu Xun mendekat.

"Anakku!" Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata, wanita itu masuk lagi ke dalam tanpa suaminya yang roboh akibat terlalu banyak menghirup udara kotor. Demi anaknya, wanita itu rela memasuki 'neraka' yang siap memanggang.

Zhu Ran yang sibuk meredakan amarah sang ayam jago sempat menangkap Lu Xun berlari mengikuti seorang wanita ke dalam rumah. Nyonya Mei, ibu Mei Xiu tampak sangat panik dan menangis, memberi tekanan berat pada jantungnya. "L-Lu Xun!" Bahkan tangannya melemas menjatuhkan ember berisi air.

Ketika langkah pertama memijaki rumah, lidah api nyaris menyentuhnya. Panas, sangat panas. Panas yang berbeda ketika ia menemukan Zhu Ran berduaan dengan Sun Shangxiang. Hampir menjerit melihat bangunan yang roboh tepat di sampingnya. Ini permainan yang mengerikan, jantungnya keras berdetak. Detakan yang berbeda ketika ia menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Zhu Ran.

"Di mana Mei Xiu?!" Teriak Lu Xun dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Kamar!" Balas Nyonya Mei mendobrak pintu dengan kaki.

"Mei Xiu!" Lu Xun memanggil penuh pengharapan.

 _Brak_!

Di sana, di tempat tidur Mei Xiu menangis memanggil ibunya. Lu Xun segera menggendongnya di punggung. Menyusuri interior rumah yang bernasib sama dengan hutan tropis. Habis dibumihanguskan tapi belum diketahui penyebab sumber api.

"Lu Xun!"

Zhu Ran mendekat melihat Lu Xun keluar dengan selamat bersama Mei Xiu. Anak kecil itu menangis deras dan lemah. Tapi... ada yang mengganjal. Di mana sang ibu?

Lu Xun memberi Mei Xiu di tangan Zhu Ran dengan tampang serius. "Rannie, tunggu aku. Jaga Mei Xiu, oke?"

"A-Apa?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah badan itu berbalik memasuki 'neraka'... lagi. Ia merasakan dadanya yang sesak, campuran antara asap dan takut kehilangan. Mata perihnya menatap Mei Xiu. Wajahnya sudah tidak bersih, meninggalkan jejak hitam ketika disentuh. Zhu Ran mengangkat pandangannya pada bangunan itu, tidak peduli teriakan penuh permohonan para warga untuk menjauh. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau. Karena sama saja dengan meninggalkan Lu Xun dalam kobaran api.

"Ibu..." Jemari Mei Xiu bergerak menggenggam udara. Perlahan terbuka menunjuk tempat tinggalnya. "Ibu..." Setetes air mata mengalir, mengusir jelaga. Sungguh trenyuh hati Zhu Ran. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan tergigit oleh gigi atas. Ia memeluk Mei Xiu sangat erat, seerat pelukannya pada Lu Xun. Orang yang ia tunggu sekarang.

"Kak Zhu Ran..." Pupil leci Mei Xiu terangkat melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Air matanya turun lagi, tidak bisa dibendung. "Kak Zhu Ran..."

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan kaki Zhu Ran gatal untuk menjemput. Menyusul untuk tahu keberadaan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi Lu Xun memberi amanat untuk menjaga Mei Xiu, ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan anak kecil lugu itu. Ayahnya sudah diberi perawatan setelah pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans tiba bersamaan. Dan Zhu Ran bersikeras untuk tetap di posisi, tidak mengindahkan perintah ketua pemadam.

"Tuan, Anda harus pergi sekarang. Ini terlalu berbahaya," pinta salah satu anggota menarik bahu si obsidian.

"Aku tidak mau," Zhu Ran menolak dingin.

Menerima tatapan melebihi silet, pria berambut cokelat itu menciut. "Setidaknya, biar saya bawa anak kecil itu ke tempat yang aman,"

"Tidak mau!"

Meski volume suaranya tidak seberapa oleh keributan, pria itu mengangguk dan memberi baju anti api dan topi kuning miliknya. "Nyawa Anda sangat berharga, tolong berhati-hati," kemudian pergi, entah ke mana Zhu Ran tidak peduli.

"Ibu..." Mei Xiu membenamkan kepalanya di dekapan Zhu Ran.

"Lu Xun..."

Harapan mereka terbang tinggi menembus atmosfir, hanya ingin orang yang mereka sayang masih bisa bernapas dan membuka mata untuk melihat dunia. Berharap masih bisa bertemu dan bersenda gurau. Itu simpel tapi kemungkinan dikabulkan sangat kecil jika dilihat dari keadaan rumah yang sudah parah terbakar. Dan hal yang ditakutkan mulai menggerogoti sikap optimis mereka.

* * *

"Nyonya Mei! Nyonya Mei! Anda di mana?!" Teriakan Lu Xun tidak sempurna sebab tidak sedikit asap yang memasuki paru-parunya, sesak. Dadanya terasa mengecil, kesulitan bernapas. Kepalanya juga berat, sukar ditoleh apalagi ia kebingungan keberadaan wanita itu. Ibu Mei Xiu yang sangat ia hormati, Lu Xun bertekad tidak akan keluar jika tidak bersama Nyonya Mei.

"... Nyonya—Uhuk!" Hanya membuka mulut sedikit saja, kepulan asap dengan berani melipir ke dalam, membakar tanpa kasihan rongga mulutnya. Kakinya batal tertekuk saat mendengar ada teriakan lemah. Di belakangnya, kamar Mei Xiu yang pintunya setengah tertutup oleh kayu terbakar.

"Nyonya Mei!" Menggunakan _sweater_ , ia berusaha menjinakkan kobaran api. Panas, tangannya terluka. Air matanya meleleh tapi tidak berguna. "Nyonya Mei!" Ia terus memanggil agar ibu Mei Xiu tahu ia mencarinya. Setelah tumpukan kayu ia tendang supaya tidak menutupi jalan, wanita itu terduduk dengan mata _shock_. Kedua tangannya menyentuh karpet hitam dan bergerak penuh goncangan. "Nyonya, kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Lu Xun..." Nyonya Mei menunjuk kakinya yang tertimpa lemari beserta pecahan cermin. Menusuk, berdarah, sama dengan keadaan hati Lu Xun. "Tapi... terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Mei Xiu. Terima kasih," ia heran kenapa Nyonya Mei masih sempat tersenyum?!

"Nyonya!" Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pandangannya semakin menyempit melihat jalan keluar buntu. Kayu-kayu terbakar menutupi satu-satunya jalan dan memblok tanpa memberikan celah. Mereka berdua terperangkap dalam kobaran api yang membasahi bibir karena menemukan mangsa lezat. Semakin bersemangat untuk membuat target putus asa.

Wanita yang aktif arisan ini pasrah sementara Lu Xun mengedarkan pandangan mencari jalan pintas. "Pasti ada, pasti ada," tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan fokus, buyar apalagi asap menganggu penglihatannya. Dan ketika kepalanya terangkat ke langit kamar, lantai dua mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Lu Xun memandang dengan mata sayu.

" _Goodbye_ , Zhu Ran..." indra penglihatan ia katupkan seraya mendekap Nyonya Mei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LU XUUUUNNNN!"

* * *

Rata. Rumah itu menyatu dengan tanah dan kompak berwarna hitam. Asap membumbung tinggi, kentara dari kejauhan. Seluruh orang yang bekerja memadamkan api kelelahan, ingin segera istirahat. Bangunan di sebelahnya hanya mendapatkan sedikit nasib apes. Pemadaman selesai sebelum matahari terbit. Tercatat ada dua orang korban akibat kejadian ini. Sungguh menohok hati, seperti ditonjok pemain tinju kelas dunia. Di sana, Zhu Ran mematung dengan tatapan nanar.

"Lu Xun, kau sudah berjanji akan kembali... Tsk," berdecak kesal dengan kuku yang memberi tekanan pada kulit.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan kembali..." dan tangisan itu pecah. Seumpama air mata adalah kaca maka semua orang di sini akan berdarah terkena serpihan. Sakit, Zhu Ran tidak kuasa untuk berkata. Mulutnya bungkam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Air mukanya keruh dan langsung melengos memasuki rumah tanpa menjawab rentetan pertanyaan. Terlalu sedih, marah, kecewa, kehilangan. Pintu rumah ia banting, memberi tanda yang amat jelas untuk semua orang.

Lambat-lambat, mentari menarik bulan untuk turun tahta. Pagi itu, seluruh jiwa berkabung dan menutupi diri dengan kain hitam. Pagi itu, Zhu Ran tidak memberi salam pada matahari maupun berterima kasih pada bulan.

* * *

 **11 Juli**

Suhu cukup tinggi, berarti musim panas mulai menyapa. Angin datang membawa kesejukan bersama daun-daun yang meninggalkan pohonnya. Salah satunya berwarnan hijau, tidak sengaja menempel di rambut Zhu Ran. Dibiarkan terbang sesaat kemudian jatuh bertemu dengan tanah segar. Zhu Ran memandang dengan wajah datar, lamat-lamat ia lihat goresan garis tua. Dan ia tersenyum dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu sebenarnya," pupil hitamnya menatap lurus seksama kemudian memperlihatkan kumpulan bunga dari balik badan, ia rangkai selama seminggu. "Kejutan!" Riang, ia menaruh bunga itu di samping _nya_.

"Hei, Lu Xun," memanggil seolah-olah orang itu ada, nyata, berada di hadapannya. "Aku yakin kau masih ingat kalau tanggal ini aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, Jepang bersama Mei Xiu. Kau tahu kami akan tinggal di sana tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakanmu, itu jahat tahu," Zhu Ran tidak merasakan dada yang terhimpit sakit atau kaki yang gatal ingin lari. Rasa yang memenuhi hatinya hanyalah cinta dan keikhlasan.

"Tidak pasti kapan kami akan kembali. Tapi aku janji, akan menemuimu lagi. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, tentu saja," ketika akan berjanji, biasanya orang akan menjulurkan jari kelingking kemudian bersatu menjadi rantai. Dan itu yang Zhu Ran lakukan, meski tahu tidak akan ada jari lembut yang membalas setuju.

Makam yang ia pijaki sepi, hanya seorang diri di sana. Tapi itu melegakan, ia bisa bebas bercerita, berekspresi, atau bahkan membacakan puisi. Salah satunya adalah puisi bertema kehilangan. Seusai melafalkan setiap silabel dalam puisinya, ia tergelak. Tawanya pecah, ia bersyukur bisa merelakan Lu Xun untuk selamanya. Itu sudah lama, ia lupa kapan. Yang pasti ingatannya akan peristiwa itu, tidak akan sirna dari memori.

"Xunnie, aku _mangaka_ sukses sekarang," dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Zhu Ran menjuput beberapa _manga_ buatannya dari dalam tas. "Cukup merepotkan punya _fangirl_ yang... astaga, mereka nyaris merusak rambutku! Juga _fire clip_ , kurang ajar!" Tapi tidak mungkin Zhu Ran akan mengutuk mereka dengan memanggil cenayang.

Dari belakang, suara lari kaki kecil mencapai gendang telinganya. "Ayah!"

Fokus mata obsidian itu berganti. "Ada apa?"

Gadis kecil itu menarik ujung baju Zhu Ran, merengek, "Ayo, berangkat sekarang!" Seraya menunjuk taksi yang menunggu. Lantaran melihat supir yang menunjukkan jam tangan, menyadarkan Zhu Ran yang sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. "Nanti terlambat, bukan salahku!"

"Haha, iya iya," air muka pura-pura merajuk sungguh lucu dilihat, bukan seram. Mana ada anak kecil seperti Mei Xiu menyeramkan jika marah? Yang ada malah dicubit pipinya. "Tapi... ayo, ucapkan perpisahan pada ibumu,"

Menggeleng, "Tidak mau,"

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kalau nggak bisa ketemuan lagi gimana? Aku nggak mau itu terjadi!"

Itu benar. Itu benar. Kenapa ia tidak terlintas di benak selama ini?

"Tapi, pergi tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada orang yang mau." Akhirnya, Mei Xiu menurut. Kedua kaki dialasi sepatu _pink_ melangkah mendekati nisan Lu Xun. Tangan mungil meraba batu itu, kasar namun sebuah kekuatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Kenapa diam?"

Mei Xiu menyolot tajam, "Berisik!"

Zhu Ran memilih diam daripada kehilangan _fire clip_ kesayangan.

"Ibu, aku... aku akan pergi bersama Ayah ke tempat yang jauh banget. Namanya Toyo, eh bukan! Toyok? Atau Toyol? Ayah, namanya Toyol atau Tuyul?" Bahkan supir bisa mendengar jelas tawa Zhu Ran. "Ah, pokoknya itu, deh!" Kesal, karena tidak dijawab malah menertawakannya. "Ibu jangan sedih, kita bakal datang lagi, kok. Iya 'kan, Ayah?" Zhu Ran mengiyakan dan berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi Mei Xiu.

"Kita bakal bawa oleh-oleh! Oleh-oleh banyak banget!" Serunya dengan telapak tangan menggambar pelangi di udara. Itu tidak meyakinkan, sebenarnya. "Sampai jumpa, Ibu! Kita akan bertemu lagi, kok! Janji!"

Mei Xiu masuk ke dalam taksi setelah disuruh dan giliran Zhu Ran untuk melepaskan kalimat yang ia susun di rumah. Kalimat terakhir sebelum ia tidak akan sempat untuk datang ke peristirahatan terakhir Lu Xun. Tak ada air bening yang siap membasahi kemeja atau remasan tangan menahan pedih. Hanya senyum tulus di wajah cerahnya.

"Xunnie... aku... astaga, aku lupa!" Tidak, ia tidak mengalami _Alzheimer_. Lalu kenapa ia tidak ingat kalimat sakti yang ia buat susah payah? "Yah, intinya... aku senang. Aku senang bisa menjadi milikmu dan senang kau menjadi milikku. Waktu yang menyenangkan, sudah berapa kali kita berciuman, ya?" Jangan membuat kesimpulan ia berpikir mesum, suami istri sah-sah saja, kan?

"Tahu tidak? Jiang Wei menangis hebat tahu aku akan pergi, sampai-sampai Xun Yu repot menenangkannya dan Xu Shu... dia jadi sangat puitis, mungkin akan kuberi hadiah novel tebal saat ulang tahun. Dan tetap saja masih jomblo!"

Tatapan tanpa kegelapan itu jatuh pada ukiran nama Lu Xun. Agak rendah, tanggal di mana nyawa diambil ke atas, meninggalkan dunia... dan Zhu Ran. Masih menancap jelas di ingatan, wajah penuh jelaga Lu Xun dan tubuhnya yang terbakar. Tangisannya menjadi begitu tahu Lu Xun berusaha untuk melindungi Nyonya Mei. Dan _sweater_ hadiah tahun lalu, setidaknya istrinya pergi bersama kado spesial darinya. "Kamu masih ingat pertemuan—"

"AYAH! CEPAT BISA?!"

Seperti petir menyambar, Zhu Ran kaget dan hampir terjungkal. Setelah meyakinkan akan segera kembali, Zhu Ran menghela napas pendek. Bibirnya maju untuk mencium nisan Lu Xun, bagaikan ia memberikan ciuman sebelum tidur di kening lelaki bermata _hazel_ tersebut. _Simple_ _kiss_ , favorit mereka. Persetan bagaimana opini si supir akan tindakan ini, yang penting hatinya tentram dan damai. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan usapan terakhir, tanda betapa ingin ia berada di situ lebih lama. Tapi ada daya, kecuali ia mau ketinggalan dan mengambil jadwal pesawat lain.

Zhu Ran menengok sekilas dan tersenyum, " _Goodbye_ , Lu Xun..."

 **The End**

* * *

MEREKA ASIK BERMESRAAN SAMPE LUPA KALO AUTHOR JOMBLO *nangis 7 hari 7 malam*

Entah kesambet apa sampe bikin fanfic ini dan saya lagi butuh pasokan romance :v Lu Xun... UNYU SEKALI SEBAGAI UKE~! Dan bagian tanggal, saya gak asal memilih. Itu adalah tanggal spesial ^^ (gak ada yang nanya sih)

Maaf jika tidak mendapatkan feel apapun, masih perlu belajar (emang harus 'belajar'). Btw, genre benar gak sih? Saya butuh pencerahan. #BUTUHAQ*A


End file.
